


Just a Fantasy

by SHSL_KomahinaFan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I tried my best writing ok, M/M, May have about 4 chapters?, Secret Crush, Seemingly one sided attraction, Shizuo is craving Izaya's mcnuggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_KomahinaFan/pseuds/SHSL_KomahinaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo hated Izaya Orihara. Many believed it was because he was so sly, sneaky and a top class villian.</p><p>But Shizuo had a different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not a stranger to writing, but I'm trying my best to improve it so it may be a little off, but I still think its great!

Izaya Orihara is a sick, manipulative excuse of a human being.

 

He slithers his way into peoples mind and twists all logic and common sense that dwelled inside of them. He instills a false sense of hope and trust into people-only to snatch the rug from underneath them all too quickly and laugh as he watches them fall. 

 

Izaya Orihara can’t make anything last.

 

He’s far into people’s business but far too out of people’s minds to even made a friend. He was introverted. He was always too close but always so far. Ikebukuro was his chessboard, and he was too busy setting up the pieces and planning his strategies to be concerned with getting attached to his precious human beings.

 

Izaya destroyed lives for a living and his own personal enjoyment.

 

Izaya tore apart relationships, loving, familial, and friendly just to see something interesting happen.

 

Izaya Orihara is debatably one of the worst men on the planet.

 

So why did the mere thought of Izaya make Shizuo’s heartbeat 10 times faster than it normally should? 

 

Don’t get him wrong, Shizuo knew that Izaya was a terrible, horrible, disgusting and vile pest, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about his pale white skin that shone without a single flaw. Izaya’s captivating eyes, so brown yet giving off an alluring red hue. His fingers that beckoned you forward and wielded a small switch blade at the same time. His raven colored hair, so dark and the way it fell in his face only enhanced his attraction. 

 

But the thing that really got Shizuo going was his voice. Like rolls and rolls smooth, silk just pooling over the edge of tantalizing and seductive. Even in when he spoke in his singsong like tone his voice stuck with its overall charming effect,

 

Shizuo hated that he loved Izaya so much. He hated it. He hated Izaya. And he hated himself for loving Izaya.

 

Every time the flea made his way to Ikebukuro, Shizuo chased him out. He didn’t want him there but it wasn’t just because he’d be wrecking havoc, it was because he’d find a new reason to fall even more in love with him. 

Sometimes whenever he chased Izaya he felt like grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him into a deep and sincere kiss. He wanted to be the reason there was a genuine smile on Izaya's face. He wanted to hold him and never let him go. He wanted to forget they even had this silly feud going on between them for years.

 

Of course a fantasy, in this case, should just stay a fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is pretty sure he doesn't have a crush on Shizuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really mean to upload this on Monday but I wasn't done yet!! So sorry! Anyways, enjoy!

Izaya Orihara was no idiot. 

 

While others seemed unable to figure it out, Izaya was fully aware of Shizuo’s crush on him. The way the brute looked at him when he gave chase; his eyes were burning with rage-and passion.

 

Why did Shizuo look at him like that? How long had he felt this way about him?  
Why did he fall in love with him, of all people?

 

Izaya had been one hundred percent sure that Shizuo felt one hundred percent pure hatred for him. They were supposed to play a cat-and-mouse type of role: Izaya would instigate Shizuo and he would try to kill him. That’s the way the game was supposed to go and nothing was to change about that. Except now Shizuo’s gone and ruined it. 

 

He practically had to force himself to go to Ikebukuro and get Shizuo riled up. Knowing that all of Shizuo’s attention was on him and only him made him feel digusted.

 

No, not disgusted that wasn’t the word.

 

Grossed out? Icky? Uncomfortable?

 

It made…his stomach feel funny and like it was full of butterflies. It was almost as if he were in-

 

No. Just no.

 

Attempting to put the busy thoughts in is mind to rest Izaya started a bath for himself, even plopping in his favorite rubber ducky in as well to keep him company. Soaking in the warm water instantly cleared his mind as the informant tried to focus on relaxing. 

 

Except for the pictures of Shizuo flashing through his mind. 

 

He just couldn’t understand why Shizuo had a crush on him. It’s not like Izaya could ever return his feelings, so what was point? No way was he impressed by his un-restrained, god-like strength that filled Izaya with terror and amazement. His insanely childish sweet tooth and his stupidity were all foolish to Izaya. Those chocolate brown eyes and that bright blonde hair was so plain, so unappealing. The way Shizuo would just drop anything and everything, just to go after him…his determination to protect the ones he loved was just a bit to sappy for Izaya’s tastes. His intimidating height and those movie star facial features were…just…so….

 

 

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kind of bad writing such short chapters but their supposed to be short and sweet! Leaving a comment and some constructive criticism would be really sweet!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 1 am but that won't stop these two from meeting

Shizuo bolted up in his bed at the speed of light, gripping the sheet fabric so tightly it began to tear. Growling, he rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm himself down. It was the fourth time this night he’d awoken so suddenly because of…well…his dreams…about Izaya.

 

It wasn’t anything inappropriate…well he always woke himself up before it got too bad. But it kept him from sleeping properly. He didn’t want to see that pest’s face every time he closed his eyes! It was making him angry but at the same time it was creating a desire to see Izaya again. Yes! Maybe if saw the louse again, these weirdly pleasing dreams would go away? The louse was always out and about at nighttime, so it wasn’t mission impossible.

 

 

Shizuo ran out of his apartment with a single thought: Flea.

 

 

 

Izaya inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly and he strolled through the city of Ikebukuro, once again trying to clear his mind of Shizuo.

 

The protozoan was a mess, sure, his temper and strength were horrifying but it was also intriguing. Izaya loved seeing how far he could push the brute with his playful teasing and taunting. He’d always felt that there was something more than just getting an reaction from the monster that inspired his actions…but what?

He’d concluded it was general infatuation. Would he ever say something that would inspire a different reaction other than anger? Would the monster ever want to get to know a different side of Izaya? 

 

Could they ever start over and meet each other the right way?

 

Izaya stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Ahahahaha…what a silly thought. Of course we never will. No matter how hard my miniscule heart wishes for it, it’ll never happen. Shizu-chan…he’ll always have a one-track mind. Why should something like this ever cross his mind when he thinks with his fist and not his brain?” 

 

 

“Because people can change.”

 

Izaya whipped around to see Shizuo standing there in the pale moonlight, naked save for his tacky, red plaid pajama bottoms.

 

Izaya narrowed his eyes and cackled in such a way that Shizuo flinched. “Ahahahaha~ Shizu-chan…Where are the rest of you’re clothes? Heheheh...who walks around with their pajamas on at one-thirty in the morning, hmm?” 

 

Shizuo’s face turned red momentarily as he look down at himself

 

“Sh-shut up flea. Why are you out here so early in the morning.”

 

“You know I run the streets at night, don’t play dumb-Oh wait, you can’t fake something you are-“

 

Shizuo’s low growl immediately shut Izaya up. He wasn’t looking for any trouble at this time in the morning.

 

 

Both men stood there quietly without moving an inch, eyeing each other up. Shizuo cleared his throat before speaking up again.

 

“Really…why are you out here.”

 

“Am I not allowed to take a stroll in the mornings at an ungodly hour?” Izaya sounded overly defensive for such a trivial topic. ”Why are you out here, to play 20 questions with me?”

 

Shizuo opened his mouth to answer then quickly shut it. He couldn’t just say, “I came to see you because I’m in love with you.” The flea probably wouldn’t even believe him if he said that!

 

“None of your damn business.” Shizuo snapped back, a lot rougher than he initially intended, earning A head tilt from Izaya.

 

“Okay Shizu-chan no need to start a fight.” Izaya stuffed his hands in his pockets. “As much as I’d love to keep up this exciting and eventful chat with you, I have things to do, places to be and people to screw up. You’re familiar with the process, I’m sure~.” He began to walk away when Shizuo’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Izaya scoffed. “Did you just ignore everything I said? I-“ 

 

The informant felt a pair of hands come to rest on his shoulders, as gently as they could as the protozoan forcefully turned him around. 

 

Izaya’s eyes were huge, his body betrayed him, and he blushed a little. 

“W-what?” What was this? Izaya Orihara does not stutter! He never feels embarrassed! Why wasn’t he whipping out his blade and stabbing the ugly brute to death right now? Why was his body frozen?

 

Shizuo continued to stare him down with narrowed eyes before answering him. “How can I just let you go screw with people when I know you’re about to do that? I promised myself I’d stop you from ruining other innocent people’s lives!” 

 

“Aha, really?” Izaya pushed Shizuo’s arms off of him, since they weren’t gripping onto him (If they were, Izaya would be crushed in the ground right now). “ Are you seriously bent on starting a fight with me right now? Our lovely audience isn’t even here right now!”

 

Izaya spun on his heel and thrust his arms into the chilly morning air. “I have to take advantage of this right now! While they sleep, I pull some strings.” Izaya’s hands came down to rest on his hips. “And they get to wake up to whatever little plot twist I’ve left for them in the morning. It’s my job to find and distribute information to the yakuza-Why should I care about how that makes other people feel?”

 

“And that’s exactly why you’re always alone.”

“Don’t be silly~! I have my Shinra-“

 

“Do you really think he isn’t doing it out of pity?”

 

Izaya quickly shut up as Shizuo continued, the smile melting off his face quickly. 

 

“No one wants to be friends with someone like you. No one will ever trust you if you’re always acting like that.”

 

Suddenly, a strange feeling rose in Izaya’s chest. A strong feeling of loneliness. He’d always been longing for a real friend. Someone he could constantly rely on and would always support him even though he’d clearly gone down the wrong path. Someone like Shizu-chan who understood what it was like to be screw-up. Shizu-chan could deal with his on a daily basis, but Izaya tried so hard to pretend that wasn’t true. He wanted so badly for that to not be true. But now Shizuo was just bringing up feelings he tried to repress. 

 

Izaya walked away slowly, arms crossed without another word to the brute. He’d pushed his limit and crossed into territory he shouldn’t have.

 

I hate you I hate you I hate you…

 

“Ah but I talk like I am somebody.”

 

Izaya was aware that Shizuo was following him, and he hated it.

 

I despise you I can’t stand you I detest you…

 

“I’m just a nobody with a freaky flaw.”

 

Izaya huffed.

 

I hate you I loathe you I love you…

 

“I’m not sure about my future…”

 

I love you I love you I love you…

 

“But I do know that I love you, Izaya Orihara.”

 

Izaya nearly tripped as he stopped abruptly.

 

Shizuo’s voice was low and husky, but it was overflowing with so much emotion Izaya wasn’t even sure if this was real. He whipped around and-

 

Oh, he hadn’t realized how close Shizuo had been standing behind him…

 

 

…Until their lips touched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made, hearts are healed

Shizuo was thoroughly confused. Something warm and sweet was pressed up against his lips in the most gentle manner possible. He didn’t know what it was but it made him think of a delicious, cherry popsicle-it was too sweet to just let go. To his disdain, the feeling slipped away rather quickly and his lips were left with the lingering the feeling of something warm and promising.

 

‘Ah, that was Izaya…’

 

As soon as his thoughts returned the blonde could just feel his cheeks instantly heat up/ Glancing at Izaya he noticed the flea had taken a few steps back and had a hand on his lips. Both were quiet until Izaya broke the silence.

 

“Is this a joke?”

 

An early morning breeze flowed through the air, it’s chill seeping through Shizuo’s pants and stinging his skin.

 

‘Ahh, this was weird.’ He thought. ‘It usually isn’t this cold to me.’ 

 

Shizuo looked Izaya in the eye. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

 

Izaya raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “You’re seriously just trying to distract me, aren’t you? You want to lure me back to your place.”

 

“Flea-.”

 

“-You’ll open up the door and gently usher me in.”

 

“Oi-.”

 

“-And bash my head against your apartment walls-“

 

“-Izaya.”

 

Izaya was shaking violently as his burst into a laughing fit, bordering dangerously on hysteria. “You’re just lying to me so you can kill me? How foolish! You’re the idiot, not me!” 

 

Shizuo shook his head so faintly Izaya didn’t even notice.

 

“Do you really think I’d believe you? Why would I trust you of all people? The one person who want to wipe me off the face of the earth…” Izaya stared at Shizuo through his blurred vision as he continued to laugh. “…the one person who flies into a fit of rage at single mention of my name…”

 

“…”

 

“You call yourself a nobody? You’re just like the others-you hate me too much to look past my exterior.” Izaya muttered quietly as a tear slid down his cheek, quickly preceded by others. 

 

“Don’t lie like that, ne? You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to start over with you and get to know what you’re really like you know??”

 

Shizuo perked up at Izaya’s soft-spoken words. The flea wanted to start over with him too? He had the same thoughts? Perhaps Shinra was right; the two weren’t as different as they seemed. 

 

Grabbed the informant’s hand, he pulled Izaya into a hug and hugged him as gently as possible, earning a shocked gasp from the other man.

 

“I’m not really that great with words and stuff but…I’ve liked, no loved you for a long time and you’re super smart so I know you’ve probably figured it out by, so there’s no need for you to act like I don’t.”

 

Izaya stiffened in his arms as Shizuo went on. “And like, I know you’ve f’d up like a lot over the years and passing days and you haven’t exactly been the best person. But ya know, I too kinda wanted to know what you’re really like.” 

 

Shizuo felt Izaya slowly start to relax in his arms. “I thought, could someone really be this horrible for real? Doesn’t he ever act any other way. I mean I kept thinking about how playful you act around me, and I thought is that really you.”

 

Izaya peered up at Shizuo, still wrapped in his arms. “Did you now? Did you have any other fantasies about me~?”

 

Shizuo blushed fiercely and looked away. “H-hey, don’t push it flea.”

 

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s waist. “It’s getting so chilly Shizu-chan. You can tell me more at your place, right?” Without waiting for an answer Izaya ran off ahead of Shizuo, who smiled and chased after him.

 

 

The game of cat and mouse resumed, but something felt different about it this time-and Shizuo liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Its short and crappy but in mu defense, its my first full length story!!! If anyone has any writing tips they'd like to share, I really appreciate it! Thanks for sticking around for 4 small chapters! ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
